Twintails
by halfbreedcreature
Summary: XMen Harry Potter crossover SLASH So James was a mutant. So what? That didn't mean anything to Harry... not that he knew anything about it. So what happens when ol' Jamsie's special genetics turn out to be dominant in Harry, too? Umm - on HIATUS? cough
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: Don't hurt me! I'm just playing! Don't sue! Talk to Rowling for autographs! (applies to all chapters, as I may forget to put the disclaimer in some chapters, and have a hilarious rendition of one in others.)**_

_**Summery: **_**XMenHP crossover SLASH **_**The mutants have been revealed, and the Wizarding World is being it's usual prejudiced self. They have run extensive tests, and have concluded that the X-gene is just not compatable with magic. But what happens when their savior does the impossibe? **_**HPRL**_**. **__**Happy reading!**_

TWINTAILS

Prologue

We all know how the Muggles reacted to the revelation to mutants. With fear, disgust, and the occasional, but very rare, acceptance. But how did the all powerful and wonderful Wizarding world react?

The same way all humans react to something more powerful then them. With fear, disgust, and nonexistent acceptance. The Ministry of Magic, fearing that the gene would also activate in wizards, did extensive and brutal tests on willing (but more often unwilling) wizards with the recessive mutant gene. Much to their relief, the X Gene turned out to be incompatible with magic. The wizards' magic wouldn't let powers develop when the gene was dominant, and, with relief, that area of research was promptly closed.

That was the official report that they sent out to the public. What only a couple of medi-wizards knew, was that in one of their experiments, magic became dormant instead of the X gene. Naturally this cause some panic amoung the researchers, to say the least. Well, for the few days they were alive. Unfortunately for them, the magic wasn't completely suppressed. It reinforced the X-Gene's mutating power, creating abilities at a Fourth Class level.

The mutant in question was Gideon Prewett, an unwilling and very much protesting subject. His twin brother, Fabian, soon found out about the experiments, and quite accidentally, discovered the identity of their current subject. In a blind rage, the Prewett brother attacked the complex. Before he and his brother were killed, they burned down the building in an everlasting fire. The public and the Prewett family were told that they were killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters, and they discarded this incident as a failed experiment.

Because, of course, what's the chances that this would happen again?

...Right?

Wrong.

It did happen again, only this time, it wasn't in a laboratory...

_**EDIT: Oh my God. Guys, I really need to apologize. I knew this was pretty bad, considering when I wrote it, but I had no idea. I haven't really looked at this for a long time, and honestly, the sheer BADNESS of this is staggering. But I am on it! FIXING AHOY!**_

_**Yeah. /rolls up sleeves/. Let's get started.**_


	2. The One With the Fur

**Disclaimer:BACK evil lawyers BACK It's MINE:cackle insanely, then hit over the head with outdated Cleansweep:**

**Lawyers-with-Warner-Brothers-in-the-lead:GET HER! WE HAVE COPYRIGHT ON THAT!**

**halfbreedcreature: oh... hehehe... here.:pouts: I'll just be leaving now :tries to get away:**

**Lawyer-version-of-Mrs-Weasley:OH NO YOU DON'T:grabs onto ear and pulls her back: WHAT do you have to say for yourself young lady:taps foot impatiently:**

**halfbreedcreature:notices tapping foot and hurriedly says: Harry Potter is not mine, has never been mine, and will never be mine...Unfortunately. That Pleasure is for Rowling and Warner Brothers. :walks off to cry, then get on a sugar high and dream of Voldemort in a too-too doing ballet on national TV: **

**(I just couldn't resist)**

_**Twintails**_

**Chapter One **_**- Mutations of a Wizard**_

Harry woke up with a start, awakened by strange noises coming from everywhere he could possibly imagine. He had been having some incredibly odd dreams and happenings around him latelym, most of which he could not account to magic. Luckily, the only people who had been around to see it had been Sirius, who seemed to shake it off as accidential magic, but still looked slightly worried, even more so when he thought that Harry wasn't looking, and Remus, who just looked at him oddly, and let it pass.

Remus... mmm, yummy wolf... yummy, what could I do with... _NO!_ his mind screamed, _Stop thinking, stop thinking, STOP THINKING! _Harry sighed. That was a big problem. He knew he was gay. Knew for a while now. But he didn't know how the Wizarding World felt about homosexuals, and guessing from the prejudices that Harry knew of, it wasn't all that different from the Muggles point of view. Hell, he even conconted the 'crush' on Cho for his facade of normality!

But Cho wasn't his current crush. Remus looked absolutely gorgeous when he first laid eyes on him after two years, allowing him to properly identify that... woosh in his stomach when he first saw him. He still didn't know the full extent of his infatuation, but Harry figured that he'd have time to ponder it later.

Harry looked around his Grimmauld Place bedroom again, shaking his attention away from his very large crush_... I wonder what else is large?... STOP IT, _too distracted to notice that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Something had woken him up, and he wanted to know what! There it was again! It was... loud breathing? Coming from Ron, from above him, below him, outside the door, and everything was on overdrive! He could smell everything, hear everything, and see every dark corner of the room! It was now that he noticed that he was not wearing his glasses. He stared unseeingly at the empty portrait, and thought, _Since when was I __**not **__practically blind without my glasses?_ He shook his head, and he brought his hand up to cover his face. Only to find that his hand was most definitely not how he remembered it. His once pink and skin covered hand was now covered in short, emerald green,** FUR**! He let out a small squeak, and ran as quietly and as fast as he could to the bathroom. Thankfully, he ran into no one, and swiftly entered the loo, praying silently that it wasn't what he though it was.

Harry felt his jaw drop. He was** totally **covered in green fur, his ears were pointed like an elf's, and his pupils were silver and catlike. His canines were replaced with hard fangs, he now had claws instead of nails, and his hair was a deep forest green, long enough to reach his shoulders. If it couldn't get any worse, it was then that Harry noticed two, green, wolf-like tails, side-by-side, extending from his tailbone.

He stared a few seconds, before letting out a semi-animalistic shriek. It was only loud enough to go to the next room, which just happened to be Sirius', but still. It was loud enough. Harry heard banging, some swearing, and the door opened, revealing a concerned, and disheavled looking prison escapee.

"Where's the fire?" he asked blearily. His eyes landed on Harry, who was stock still, and he fell over. That seemed to make Harry forget his physical predicament, and he rushed over to Sirius.

"Sirius?" he said panicking, "Sirius are you al-." Before Harry could finish, Sirius let out a very loud, very deep, snore. Harry blinked twice, then sighed, muttering about godfathers who were annoying buggers, too tired for their own good, and walked over to the sink, put water in a bucket, and poured it onto Sirius. This elicted a loud shriek from said Godfather, and a glaring, but thankfully awake, Sirius. Mission accomplished.

"What did you do that for?" he hissed, sounding eerily like Parsletongue. Harry smirked, revealing a fang. He shrugged his shoulders, completely uncaring in demeanor, his eyes twinkling in merriment.

"It got you awake." Harry unconsciously flicked his tails around, and Sirius' eyes were drawn to said tails, his own jaw dropping.

"Nevermind that," he said, sounding suspicously like panic rising in his voice, "What happened to you!" he continued, indicating to his godson's furry appearence. Harry shrugged again, and his tails started lashing about in agitation.

"I don't know!" he whispered harshly, stress lacing his voice, "I heard something that woke me up, and I found myself like this, with... I don't know, super senses! FOR EXAMPLE, did you know that Mrs Weasley is not in her room, that George is snoring, but Fred isn't, and that Remus is coming out of his bedroom." Harry waited a few ticks, then noticed with horror to the direction that he was headed. "And he's heading right in this direction!"

_**A/N: There! I know it's pretty early for a new chapter, and that it's relatively short, but I had already had this done when I released the Prologue, and that it just felt... right to end it here, if only to tick people off.**_


	3. And We Have Panic!

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter? Do I look like I even LIVE in England? No? Then bugger off!**

**A/N: Now, just so you know, I'm not going to be updating regularly, because I'm just weird that way. I'm not trying to push you away, but it's just a fair warning. And cause the only things I know from X men is from X men evolution and other fics, I'm not sure if Harry will go to the Institute, so just bear with me people. And my mom took away all my sugar. But on with the show!**

**Edit: Now I _really_ wish I was Rowling. Did you know that she earned $166 Canadian every_ minute_ last year? And she's only _ninth_ on that flipping list of the richest people on the bloody planet! #$#$#Keen#$#$#...**

_**Twintails**_

**Chapter Two_- Hidden_**

by halfbreedcreature

Eyes wide with panic, Harry turned his head to his godfather.

"Please, what will we do? I don't want anyone else to see this, I don't know how they will react! They could start a bonfire with my fur!!" Harry was pacing now, and Sirius got hit with his strong tails a couple of times, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could reply, a groggy Remus got to the door, and came in. Harry ran behind Sirius using him as a shield, tail between his legs (couldn't resist!). Seeing Sirius, Remus woke up fractionally.

"Hi Sirius, Harry." He squinted, and sniffed."Harry, you smell different," he commented idly. Harry slowly rose and peeked out from behind Sirius. That seemed to wake Remus up all the way, and he sat down on the ground suddenly. They stared at eachother, until Harry shifted suddenly.

"Hi Remus," he squeaked shyly,"um, I really wish I could ex-explain b-but I-I-" he studdered at the end, but was rather abrubtly cut off when Remus suddenly focased on him. He seemed dazed, and his rather uneloquent "Huh?" just added to, what Harry thought, was adorably, well, adorable.

Harry gulped. So, how to explain to your two year crush that you seemed to have done the impossible-again-, and have grown green fur and two tails overnight. Simple, really. NOT!

"What Harry is trying to say is that it's seems that he has decided that he doesn't like the word 'impossible', and now has an active X gene. Amazing Remus, No?" Sirius said mildly, like stuff like this happened everyday. Remus, finally, looked awake at this, and looked absolutely gobsmacked.

"You mean it woke in him too?" he said incredulously. Sirius nodded grimly, and then suddenly laughed, even though it sounded incredably false.

"I really don't believe it! James said the chances of Harry being a mutant aswell was slim to none! Well, looks like we got the lucky dice roll!" Remus rolled his eyes slighty.

"Sarcastic much?" Harry said abruptly. "Now someone do me a favour, and tell me what's going on, considering you seem to know so much!!" Okay, so he was panicking, but any would if they had been turned into a green furball!!! Remus and Sirius looked at eachother hesitantly, and they seemed to mutally agree that Sirius would explain. He swallowed.

"Okay. So, Harry, have you ever heard of a mutant?"...

...ð...

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Cliffhanger. Sry. Hey, you wanted the update. You all were pushing me, and I already felt guilty because it was taking forever, and then I found Blueyesangel1186's review, and I gave her. If your upset at the cliffhanger, blame yourselves for making me guilty. But I promise with all my heart that I will update by my Birthday. Consider this a late, cheep Holiday present. Happy Holidays!:-) **


	4. In Which Sirius is in Trouble

_**Disclaimer: Did I ever mention that I hate repeating myself? If I owned this, I'd be British and rich, not to mention famous. I am neither. So what does that tell you?**_

_**A/N: Okay. So I didn't update by my birthday. I was hooked on my brand spanking new, I can't hook up to the internet yet, laptop. I'm unreliable like that. But anyway... here it is. 2 weeks late, but it's better than nothing. FYI: I'm not gonna give an explaination for mutants, cause then, if you don't know, it kinda defeats the purpose of reading this, and if you don't know, too bad. They get cool powers because of some weird genes, and that's all you need to know.And I apologize in advance at the continuous POV changes. It makes sense to me, and that is what really only matters.**_

TWINTAILS

Chapter Three

In Which Sirius is in Trouble

"Okay," Harry started slowly, "let me get this straight. Mutants are humans with a certain.. gene, that gives them powers that manifest, usually, at puberty. And I'm one of them."

"Pretty much it," Sirius confirmed cheerfully, hiding his apprehension, unsuccessfully, at the lax response. "That, and you're a second generation mutant." Harry blinked slowly, uncomprehending, then a sort of dawning realization crossed his face.

"You mean to tell me, that one of my parents was a mutant, and nobody even hinted this to me until now?" Frigid fury, frustration and a hint of despair seeped from fifteen year old's tone, and both grown, fully trained wizards, gulped.

"If it's any consolation, only Lily, Remus, the rat and I knew that James was a mutant. His gene activated after graduation, so nobody noticed his lack of magic," Sirius attempted to explain so to placate the raging mutant. Who, by the way, still didn't know what his power was, never mind having control over it. But when he caught the expression on Harry's face, he knew he only made matters worse. A completely stony look was on his face, and it looked like it was difficult to look at either Remus or him.

"Repeat that last part," he commanded, voice Arctic cold.

"Huh?" Sirius answered confusedly, fear compounding his higher brain functions.

"He means the lack of magic part, doofus," Remus answered, sighing, apprehension forgotten. Which he was immediantly reminded of when stony expression turned his way, and he froze, self preservation instincts practicely glueing his lips together.

"Precisely." Harry acknowledged coldly. "Explain." he continued emotionlessly.

"Wh-what I mean is that the X-Xgene interferes with magic. No magic user has ever been known to have an active xgene, besides your dad, but they didn't know that, and they will never know of you either, if I have anything to say about it." Sirius explained, stumbling at the begining, but sounding very, very determined at the end. Harry thawed slightly in apprehension at the tone that he _really_ didn't like the sound of. Sirius had a plot. Sirius with a plot was _bad._ Remus was eyeing Sirius warily.

"Sirius," Remus asked slowly, voicing their twin questions, "What do you mean by that?" Harry ferverently hoped that it wasn't something stupid, as his furious expresion melted away to mild panic. A manical glint was in his godfather's eye, and his mild panic escalladed to borderline hysteria. Sirius looked at Remus like he was mad, and Remus sighed with a sort of 'I-really-don't-want-to-do-this' expression

"Harry, I-I don't think it'll be possible for you to go to Hogwarts anymore. You no longer have any active magic, because all of it went into reinforcing the X-gene, and, plus, you don't exactly look like Mr. Joe Average anymore." Remus said gently. Then his expression hardened, and he turned to Sirius. "But that does _not_ mean we're going to do something stupid like hiding him in Antarctica, or something." Harry didn't hear the last part. His mind was going on a spirling crash course downward, at the realization that Remus was right,_'Of course Remus is right, he's always right,'. _He couldn't go back to Hogwarts. His home.

Before he could sink further in his tailwind of despair, Sirius' announcement filtered into his overloaded brain.

"Nope. Do you remember that school Wolvie once mentioned? The Institute..."

#$$#!&#$$#!

_**A/N: And that's it for now folks! If you didn't already know, this is slightly AU, so James' nickname for the Marauders is Wolvie instead of Prongs, because of the previous nickname we all know and love, Wolverine. And it's set in fourth year. Right before fourth, actually, so Voldie isn't coming back anytime soon, and in this , Wormtail, the idiot that he is, got captured, so all's good! Plus, this story is basicly plotless. This is my stress reliever, folks, and honestly? Your constant reviews that go all, 'update, update NOW!' kinda just gives me more. Comprende? I mean, I can get bugging people, but at least I update within the year!**_

_**This chappie is surprisingly long compared to others, so don't complain! Besides, I have no idea where to go from here. And I'm terribly sorry this is so serious, I've had so many writing assignments, and this was the general feel of them all, so.. Not with the funny today. )sigh( sorry, but I'm feeling really apathedic, and I'm cold. I never get cold. Never. Unless I'm sick, and I feel like I'm in a ficken freezer, so... )sigh( oh woe is me...**_

_**Anyway, feel free to R&R! **_

_**Cheers!**_

_**halfbreedcreature**_


	5. The Plot Thickens

_**A/N: I apologise profusely for the long wait. However, to compensate, I giving you two chapters. Happy now? Please say you're happy...**_

_**Anyway, if you don't find this funny, tough shit, because I do. **_

_**I demand that you congradulate me. I graduated, and am now in high school. Bow down before my awesomeness. Anyway...**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**_

TWINTAILS

Chapter Four

The Plot Thickens... Somewhat.

"We are NOT sending Harry to America." Remus said, very firmly. Harry thought, exasperatedly, that Sirius should know by now to not be so impulsive. Up until this very moment, Harry had had no idea that there was even a sanctuary for mutants, never mind a school. But, Harry thought guiltily, it's not like I gave it much thought until now.

"Remus..." Sirius started to argue, but said werewolf cut him off.

"I don't care what you say, Padfoot, he's not going. Not unless we can come with him, and you know as well as I do that Dumbledore won't allow it, and how are we going to get Harry across the Pacific anyway?" Very convincing arguement, Harry thought to himself. But that doesn't help me.

"It's not like I want to be persecuted or anything," Harry began, "But how do you expect me to get on a plane? I know you can't apparate that far, and, if we used a Portkey, were would we land?" Sirius gave Harry an indeciferable look, and turned up his nose.

"Well, if you're all against me, then that's that." Sirius said casually, supposedly giving up. Both mutant and werewolf were immediantly on guard. Sirius would never give up that easily. "But I do know of a way to get there. Wolvie and I made a safehouse in America, invisible to all eyes but our own, and our possible children. We could portkey there."

"I have twenty galleons that says that that was James' idea," Remus whispered to Harry. "He was always a paranoid maniac, and," he continued, raising his voice slightly, "Sirius has never had the sense to create that kind of precaution."

"Hey, if you're going to diss me, than I'll never tell you about the owl I got earlier... but I shouldn't have said anything anyway," Still casual, but Sirius finished his statement dismissively. Exchanging glances with Remus, Harry spoke tentively.

"No offense or anything Sirius, but the only people that would owl you are all in this house." Sirius smiled. He looked exstatic, like he never heard the gentle insult.

"Oh, Remus, don't you remember Wolvie-boys healing factor," he reminised blissfully, "And we never thought it could stand up to Avada Kedavra!"

"Sirus," Remus breathed, "Sirius, if you're joking I'll rip out your intestines through your ears." Looking between the two wizards in confusion and irritation, Harry snapped.

"Look, what are you talking about?" Sirius beamed, ignorant to the pending explosion, and the threat to his health.

"James is alive..."

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the evil Overlord! I am God! I am the worst when it comes to cliffhangers! ha, Did you see that coming? No you did not!!!!! I was thinking about putting this later, but I'm like, to hell with it. Hope you like, next chapter will be up extremely shortly!!**

**I command you... Review... Review... REVIEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Active Powers

**Author's Note: Alright, I have just read possibly the worst fic in existence, and the authors that write shit like that give all fanfiction writers a bad name. I was therefore extremely, unnaturally compelled to write something decent, that may, possibly, help these people become literate. Also, the day I read another grammatically defecient fic is the day I have an stroke, and become just another retard, blending in with every other fucking retard that populates the Earth.**

TWINTAILS

Chapter Five

The One Where the Fur Flies

So his entire life had just changed in one night. That didn't mean that he had to panic. No, really, he wasn't going to panic, he wasn't going to scream, and he most certainly was NOT going to commit godpatricide.

Except for the part were he really really was.

How the fuck could that bastard keep shit like this from him, Harry fumed. This was important!!! Very important. How the hell was he going to cope with this? His dad had been a mutant, _he_ was a mutant, his dad was _alive_, he was fucking _green_...

Now was the time for homicide.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, in a fiery, child of a red head's rage, even as the plants at the windowsill curled onto themselves.

"Moony."

"Yes Padfoot."

"I think that was a banshee."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think that was Harry."

"Windows rattled."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"I should run, shouldn't I."

"Yes, I'd think so. I'll visit your grave, I promise."

"Thanks, Moony, that gives me so much confidence."

Another shriek of the escaped convicts name, and Sirius was gone.

"Sirius, you asshole, get back here so I can castrate you!"

Remus chuckled, and, as casually as can be, examined the violet plant Sirius had been growing in the room. Said that something should live in the house. It had just closed, abruptly, even as the summer sun shone brightly through the window, directly onto the plant, and, slowly, all the plants outside closed and curled away aswell.

"Now that is quite interesting..."

A/N: Okay, short, but I just gave you another one, too, so be thankful it's there at all.

I'm sorry, my temper is on a short leash. And that thing about being a red head's kid? Well, I'm one. My dad was a red head. So suck on that, dweebs. Anyway...

REVIEW, damnit!


	7. Now We Get Sirius

A/N: So. I've actually updated within two months. Is that a flying pig?

Some people forget that Remus was a Marauder. I have not.

DISCLAIMER: Honestly, if you still think, after all this time, that I own anything related to XMen or Harry Potter, except for this plot and various posters and books, _**YOU HAVE ISSUES!**_

TWINTAILS

Chapter Six

We Finally Get Sirius (Ooo, pun alert!)

_**IF YOU EXPECT ME TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS WHEN I'VE ALREADY ANSWERED THEM IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES, YOU ARE OUT OF FREAKING LUCK, MES AMIS.**_

After an interesting five minutes full of screams, curses and crashes, there was finally blessed silence. Causiously peaking his head around the corner, Remus found, to his not-so-surprise, Sirius flat on his back, a sock stuffed in his mouth and the most peticular expression on his face. Remus couldn't blame him; he could smell the odor from here. Harry, however, sat crosslegged on his godfather's back, one tail wrapped threatingly aroung the animagus' neck, and the other binding Sirius' arms and legs together, in a kind of perverted, uncomfortable version of the hogtie. Remus suspected that those tails were stronger then they looked, by the purple-bluish tinge to the skin around the tails. Despite Harry's obvious rage, however, he was not choking his godfather enough to really hurt him. Remus had to praise him for that.

Sirius seemed to be trying to talk around his smelly gag, and Remus shook his head. Now wasn't the time for explainations - he should have done that before he shot off with this bombshell.

"Sirius," Harry said calmly. Remus was surprised. Had he been Harry, he would have already ripped off the Grim animgus' balls. "I want the whole truth, all the truth, and nothing but the truth. You got me?" The attempted babbling stopped, and there was an oppresive silence. Hesitantly, Sirius nodded. Harry smiled slowly.

"First off, how in the nine hells could you NOT tell me that my father was ALIVE!" There was the barest hint of anger in the tone, but Remus noticed that the tail's grip on Sirius was tightening slowly. Remus, far from concerned, watched with interest. If he was any other person, Remus might of thought that this experience would make Sirius think before he acted, just a little. However, he had known the mutt almost his entire life. He wasn't holding his breath.

Sirius tried to answer to question, but, of course, even wizards can't talk around a sock gag. Impatiently, Harry removed the sock. Smacking his lips, Sirius grimaced. Remus watched him, inwardly groaning. Now he was going to try and stall.

"Look, Harry, I really don't think..." Harry didn't give him a chance ot finish.

"Just answer the bloody question." He cut in harshly. Remus sighed inwardly, in sympathy. He understood. James was alive the entire time? And Sirius knew? He was _most certainly_ going to pay.

Spluttering, the ex-con attempted to answer. "I-I didn't really-ly know until l-last month - " If possible, Harry only became more furious.

"And HOW have you known for that long?" He cut in, voice dangerous. Remus suspected that Sirius' eyes would actually pop out of their sockets.

"This guy - Chester, no, Charles Xavier - contacted me. Something about lost memories and Weapon X - " this time Sirius cut himself off. Swallowing, he bargained, "Y'know, if you let me go I could show you the letter I got -" Frowning viscously, Harry manuvered just enough that the animagus could stand up, but had very limited movement. As Remus cautiously followed them down the dark and dank hallway towards Sirius' bedroom, he observed, not really surprised anymore, as the vines outside the window seem to shrink away, just as before with the other plants, still in direct view of the sunlight.

_Well I don't think I need Beast to tell me what Harry's power is_, the werewolf mused.

A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone. I know I'm not going to update anytime soon, my exams are in three weeks, but CONSTRUCTIVE reviews might make me move faster after them. /hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink/

Also, if you don't know what Harry's active mutation is, you'll have to either wait until I update, or, if you're THAT impatient, you think on it. Long and hard. Because I ain't telling you.

Happy Holidays, and don't let school bring you down! Right now, I'm in a deep pit of denial, so I'm happy as a clam! ;-)


	8. We Break to the Institute

_**A/N: I'd like to inform you all that I am on an X-Men binge, so, yeah. Don't expect these kind of chapters often. Oh, and d00ml3m0n? I updated. So ha. **_

**_Also, since my computer is a bitch, I have had to type this up AND post this in my buisness class. How cool am I?_**

_**Disclaimer:**__** The Earth's water is red, the snow is purple, Alex Shaw is tall, and I own this. Except I don't. So it isn't.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_We Break to the Institute_

While Sirius Black was being pummeled by his 15 year old godson, halfway around the world, a certain mutant with an Adamantium laced skeleton was worrying. Although the majority of the Institute's residents would be shocked to find that the gruff Wolverine even had feelings, let alone worried, this was becoming a common occurrence. Worrying, that is.

After about the 3000th session with Xavier, 35 years of memory about a man named James POtter had suddenly resurfaced. Out of nowhere, may he add. On a date, he only now realized, was of extremely important significance. The day his world fell apart. The night his beloved wife died, when he was thought to be deadm when his baby' suffering had only just begun.

That was what he was presently worrying about. His baby. His child. Harry. By now, he would be fifteen, and from what Sirius had told him, exactly in the position for the X-Gene to manifest. And considering both_ his_ mutation and Harry's magical proess, it would probably happen in a pretty spectacular way. And, despite everything that had happened to Logan - he guessed it was James now - since his death by Voldemort, Harry was still his child, his flesh and blood. And no matter what, Harry came first.

James foresaw a trip to Grimmauld Place in his near future. When Harry's X-Gene would manifest, nothing magical would be compatible with him anymore. It could simply react as benignly as simply sliding off of him, or as destructively as a nuclear explosion. Considering the Potter family's horrible luck that was somehow still lucky, James was not taking any chances with his kid.

He needed to talk to Chuck.

**A/N: So. The next chapter, to be updated soon, will probably still be in the X-verse, then we'll go back to the H-verse. **

**Also, Happy Birthday to ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Cerebro Does Not Know All

_A/N: Sorry I took so long, people, but at least I'm updating now! Even if this is not exactly the longest of chapters. :) Also, please don't kill me._

_And I still can't believe I've finally updated._

**_Standard Disclaimer still applies. _**

**_Also, I made an oopsie. But I fixed it!! :)_**

**TWINTAILS**

**_Chapter Eight : A Sort of Interlude_**

**Cerebro Does Not Know All**

_2245, New York. Xavier's Institute for the Exceptionally Gifted._

Jean Grey was very worried about Logan. Ever since his memories as James Logan Potter had manifested, he had constantly been holed up in his room, brooding. She could understand, she really could, the man had found out that he had a _son, _that would throw anyone for a loop, but seriously, enough was enough. If he was really that concerned, he could just go to England and check up on the boy himself.

An idea blossomed.

One of the few positive things about his memories returning was that they now knew when Wolverine's birthday was, and coincidentally, that was tomorrow. (Or was that in a few hours...?) She had no idea what to get the temperamental man, and this would be the perfect thing. He seemed to really miss his son, and Jean knew any child would be missing their father.

And if Logan was going to resist going to England, well, by God, she would just have to bring England to Logan. Or maybe just Harry Potter. And heh, she could always just borrow the X-Jet. Nobody would miss if for a few hours.

They both more than deserved it. From what Jean heard of the Wizarding World, they would either herald the boy as a savior, or hate him as something different. It didn't seem to be good either way.

_X-Men, to Cerebro immediately. _Jean heard the sentence broad casted to all of them quite clearly, and then heard a faint, nearly indistinct aside. _Logan, you're not going to like this._ Jean frowned worriedly, and stood up. Well that didn't sound good.

..

Professor Charles Xavier was worried. He had barely gotten the telepathic enhancing helmat on, before the alarm started beeping repeatedly. From the rate of repetition, the telepath figured that whomever Cerebro found had only barely - maybe two or three hours ago - manifested a mutation. The cool female voice sounded throughout the sphere-shaped room, and, not for the first time, Xavier was not pleased to hear it's message. New Mutant detected: Harry James Potter, age 15. Location: London, England. Mutation: unknown.

Well. That wasn't good. Xavier really hoped that Logan knew where his son might be, especially with the strong possibility of a physical mutation, because Cerebro certainly didn't. If it had known, it would have already said. Xavier immediately contacted his X-Men, and, after hesitating for the briefest of moments, added an aside to Logan.

_X-Men, to Cerebro immediately. Logan, you're not going to like this. _Xavier just hoped that the volatile man wouldn't react too badly.

Of course, that hope was beyond futile.

_A/N: I love the smell of cliffhangers in the morning. They're just so much fun. :D And it's another short one. Sorry, guys. Maybe the next one will be longer. But I got really sick, and I missed school for about a week. And guess what? I have exams! So writing's not going so good. _


	10. Miracles Do Happen, Or So It Seems

_A/N: so. This is quick, wouldn't you say? Another short one, I'm afraid – but that's my writing disability, it seems. Nothing long, nor good makes it to the internet!! Sorry. BUT!! This is an update, nevertheless. _

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Miracles Do Happen: Or So It Seems**_

The moment the words left his mouth, Sirius knew he was in trouble. Harry was tetchy enough as it was, and then, in the ex-con's infinite wisdom, he had chosen to mention this. Sirius had done a lot of stupid things in his life, and, next to befriending the Rat-That-Was-Peter, this just might have been the stupidest. He was intentionally provoking _James' _son – who had just had his mutation barely hours ago, and, therefore, could not control it – and, because of that, had a bad enough temper in the first place.

He didn't need Remus' disapproving look, nor Harry's murderous expression (although that helped him significantly) to tell him that. His wrists were throbbing, his neck was just on this side of purple, and he was pretty sure that if nothing interrupted them, Harry just might finish was James almost did over twenty years ago – namely, kill him. He could say nothing to get through to Harry's rage clouded mind.

In short, he was completely screwed.

Then a miracle happened.

Remus just turned his head towards the window for a split second, to look at something that Sirius was simply not going to fathom but was undoubtedly important in some way, then did a double take. For one of the few times Sirius had ever seen, Remus gaped.

"Holy. Shit." Harry turned his head towards Remus at the curse, and the werewolf pointed mutely at the window. Harry's eyes followed the pointed finger, and, miraculously, the grip on the Animagus slackened, but not enough for Sirius to get free. Sirius, frustrated, terrified and forever curious, could not see what was so amazing from where he was bound. However, he could hear a male voice, elusively familiar in it's grumbled complaints, and a female voice, triumpant and goading, all overlapped by the unfamiliar but unmistakeable sound of an engine, from what he didn't know. But then he heard his godson's incredulous whisper, and it was all he could do not to faint in shock.

"Dad?"

_**A/N: There you have it. Yet another cliffhanger. :)**__** And yes, I do it just to torture you. This chapter was actually written before the last one, so that's why it's up so fast. Also, I changed something in the last chapter, if you care enough to look. :) **__**Au revoir, mes amis! **_


	11. We're Off To See The Wizard

_A/N: I know you guys must be sick of these by now – my author's notes are bigger than the chapters, it seems. I should really stop that... Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **Murphyangel**, for being my 100th reviewer. Thanks, dude! _

_I figured since this was the week of confrontations(for me, at least), that I might as well give it to you straight. This is purely stress relief. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, maybe also working on my writing. But still, humour doesn't really need a plot, although there will be one. :P. So there._

**Twintails**

**Chapter 9 – Slightly Filler-ish**

**We're Off To See The Wizard/Mutant...**

James didn't know what to say.

Hell, he was surprised, in the distant, reptilian corner of his mind that was still functioning, that he hadn't fainted on the spot. Though, he supposed, all the adamantium in his skull might have done something to his head... But that wasn't the point. The point was, his son, who at fifteen years of age, managed to fully and suddenly develop a physical _and_ secondary mutation in the space of two, maybe two and a half, hours. Suddenly, James had the faint desire to roll his eyes. Of course that "interesting times" curse would also affect bloodlines... that was so bloody typical. Stupid Asian witch...

However, all of his thoughts paled in comparison to the turmoil of emotions roiling through the old mutant's body. He had only barely recovered his memories of the past forty or so years – and who only knew what else there was to uncover – he hadn't dared hoped he could see his son so soon. Because he sure as hell was going to be the one to explain the whole mutant thing to him, - not to mention the whole, 'oh, I'm your father, I'm alive!' thing, which went without saying, - whether anyone else of the X-Men liked it or not. Distantly, James heard Chuck talking, and he reluctantly tuned in.

"It seems that your preliminary AI works well, Hank. Cerebro detected Harry within hours of the first manifestation, although it seems that the young man was asleep at the time. Excellent work..."

"Yeah, nice work Fuzzy, can we go now?" James interrupted the unneeded praise impatiently, anxious to see his son. It wasn't like the fuzz ball was one of their insecure teenagers, constantly seeking and needing praise and attention, though from Chuck's look of recrimination, one could believe otherwise. James was completely unrepentant, and he didn't even bother to pretend otherwise. He was too anxious to care about it, and honestly, it's not like anyone in the room would believe the act anyways.

From Chuck's exasperated sigh, it seemed that he had thought of that, too.

"Yes James, you can go. Be sure to take Storm with you." Shooting the wheelchair bound man an appreciative look, the hazel eyed man nodded to the weather-manipulator gruffly, and all but ran out of the room.

Normally, Logan would go with Jean, since they complemented each other so well – an amnesiatic, sometimes feral man with a blunt, sometimes thoughtless honesty and unmatched tactical skills paired with a gentle, sociable telepath – but since he had regained his memories, James had found that the telekinetic looked entirely too much like Lily, and he couldn't deal with it. Harry probably wouldn't take too kindly to her appearance, either, especially since he would already be furious with James. Harry thought he was dead, after all.

_Soon_, James thought to himself,_ I'll see my son again. _As he opened up the X-Jet door, something suddenly occurred to James, and he frowned in a mixture of contemplation and confusion. How was he going to convince his undoubtedly hard-headed son that he really was James Potter, alive and somewhat well, when he himself didn't know how he survived that night? Avada Kedavra killed the soul, not the body, and as astounding as his healing factor had repeatedly proved to be, the amnesiac couldn't help but doubt that it could heal a destroyed soul...

* * *

_A/N: Slightly longer, (nearly 800 words, yay!) but I've regressed, it seems. My writing's getting worse!! :( It's kinda roundabout, isn't it? But this IS hot off the press, since I have no patience for beta, so that could be it! _

_Also, this will be my last update until you people vote on my poll, which you can find on my profile page. Basically, I want to know what you guys, (my readers), want me to do with my chaptered stories. Vote, please, and don't forget to review! Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a chibi!Harry on top?_


End file.
